digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tagiru Akashi
Collection |digivice=Crimson X Loader |age=13 |grade=7th |gender=Male |occupation=Student Member of Xros Heart (basketball team) Hunter 2nd Hunter Representative |relatives=Mr. Akashi (father) Mrs. Akashi (mother) }} Tagiru Akashi is a protagonist and the lead Goggle Boy in Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. He is partnered with , and is a member of the Xros Heart basketball team. Appearance Tagiru is a young boy with golden eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, short jeans, and blue shoes. Tagiru is the series's Goggle Boy, and wears blue goggles with amber lenses. Personality Tagiru is energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk anything to protect his friends. Whenever he gets excited, he puffs like a bull. He doesn't take insults very well, often getting angry easily. Description During a basketball game of against the Black Devils, passes the ball to Tagiru and instructs him to pass it to , which he ignores and goes straight in the direction of the basket, as Taiki orders him to stop, and Tagiru responds that "whoever stops here is an idiot". As he jumps in an attempt to make a score, he trips on 's mouth and hits his head in the backboard and faints. When he wakes up after the game and sees the scoreboard, 36 for Xros Heart and 21 for Black Devils, he gets all energetic and counts the game as his 26th win, only for to pour water on his head. He angrily asks her what Mami's doing and she calls him an idiot and tells him that none of those points were made by him, as he was knocked out the whole second half. As she orders him to stop dragging "Yuu-sama" down, Tagiru asks if she doesn't think it's weird to add a "|様}} to her own classmate's name. Later, at the Game World, Tagiru plays a game and says he wishes there was a big stage somewhere where he could surpass Taiki in one go, and Yuu shows up to tell him his abilities are too different. As Yuu says he was thinking of entering a card game tournament starting that day, Tagiru asks if he can fight him. Yuu asks the boy if he thinks he can defeat him in a card game when he can't do it in basketball, and Tagiru says he gets on his nerves. Yuu tells him that he doesn't even know the true meaning of Team Xros Heart and yet he copies Taiki's goggles, to which Tagiru furiously responds that he needs them to become a superstar. He stops arguing after seeing behind an arcade machine, which disappears after someone walks in front of it. After Yuu asks him what's going on, Tagiru points to the place he saw the sillhouette and stumbles on him, then tells him to not stand in the middle of the path. Tagiru responds that he's the one who bumped into him, and Ren tells him to save the fight for later as he's busy, and leaves. Tagiru chases Ren, and catches him, along with and , jumping through a Time Shift portal, then follows them through it. Arriving at DigiQuartz, Tagiru sees Ryouma's trio, but is dragged by Gumdramon, the figure he saw at the arcade, to behind a car before being able to continue the fight with Ren. Tagiru is scared by Gumdramon, and the latter tells him that he's acting as if it is the first time he sees a Digimon. Gumdramon then shows him , and Tagiru gets hyped saying Digimon are cool. The two then witness the battle between MetalTyrannomon and , and Ryouma's team's failed attempt to capture the beast. After MetalTyrannomon's escape, Tagiru leaves the hiding spot and asks then what game they are playing, which Ryouma responds saying it's not a game, but the Digimon Hunt. Tagiru asks how to join, but Airu tries to seduce him into telling where's the purple and cute Digimon she was chasing, to which the boy responds that he only saw a big one. Airu then pushes him away and tells him to get lost, and Ryouma tells him that he needs a Digimon Partner to hunt. The trio then leaves, and Gumdramon asks to team up with Tagiru, though the boy, worried about the latter's small size, wonders if he has enough strength, which annoys the dragon. The shows up, and takes Tagiru to his clock shop. At the clock shop, the Old Man explains the difference of the flow of time between the Real World and DigiQuartz to Tagiru, then tells him he needs a X Loader to participate in the Digimon Hunt. Before Tagiru can get the blank X Loader in the table, The Old Man asks if he's ready to fight Digimon, and the boy responds that if he can do something that exciting, he's ready for anything. Tagiru takes the X Loader, which becomes crimson, then leaves the shop and goes to DigiQuartz—being chased by Taiki and Yuu—where he reunites with Gumdramon, and they start to chase MetalTyrannomon. As Tagiru almost falls in a deep gap, being saved by Gumdramon, they lose track of the Cyborg, until they hear a sound and find him eatings blocks of data in a rooftop. Gumdramon attacks him, and after landing many hits, Tagiru worries about MetalTyrannomon not being hurt. As MetalTyrannomon is about to crush Gumdramon with his jaws, Tagiru jumps to save him, and ends up ripping his own clothes, and the two fall in an alley. Tagiru comments about he and Gumdramon are alike, as both get so caught up in things that they can't see anything else. As MetalTyrannomon advances into them, damaging the walls with his body in an attempt to reach them, Tagiru and Gumdramon don't give up, and the light of Digivolution appears on Tagiru's arm. Tagiru then makes Gumdramon digivolve into , who defeats MetalTyrannomon, and then captures the beast. As Tagiru and Gumdramon promise to capture more and more awesome Digimon, Taiki and Yuu show up and reveal their X Loaders to him. Taiki says they watched him capture a strong Digimon in that airspace, and 's voice is heard on his X Loader. Gumdramon is scared at the mention of Shoutmon's name, and hides behind Tagiru, who asks about Shoutmon, and Gumdramon says that he's the Digimon King. Collection File:Gumdramon t.gif| File:MetalTyrannomon t.gif| File:Sagomon t.gif| File:6-57 04.png| File:6-58 04.png| File:Kotemon t.gif| File:Pagumon t.gif| File:Harpymon t.gif| File:FlaWizarmon t.gif| File:Ogremon t.gif| File:Fugamon t.gif| File:6-69 03.png| File:6-71 01.png| File:Ekakimon t.gif| File:6-73 03.png| File:Sakkakumon t.gif| File:Jokermon t.gif| File:6-62 05.png| (former) File:6-79 04.png| (former) Other appearances Digimon Xros wars (manga) Tagiru appears besides Taiki in a basketball court, and later he is together with Gumdramon. Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed